lovers chance
by Kute Orphan Kitty
Summary: Kagome is abused by her stepmother. She was a slave in her own household and her only source of fun was Fanfiction. That is..until she met someone that knows her. Will she find the love of her life..or...another disaster? Abuse, swearing,
1. Chapter 1 friend?

Chapter 1. Fan meet

A young girl sat in her room crying. A bruise was on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. Looking away she walked over to her small mattress on the floor. Lifting it up she smiled as she pulled out her laptop that she had bought behind her stepmother's back. Turning it on she smiled as she saw she had some email. Looking at it she smiled. She had been writing stories since she was little, as well as watching anime so she decided to put them both together and write fanfiction. Opening them up Kagome couldn't help but smile at the rare praise she got from this. But…one of them didn't fit with the normal review. One of them seemed like they wanted more. Looking at their address she clicked on their username.

_Hey, Thank you for your review. Um…I …I know this will sound…a little weird, but….do you think….that you'll talk to me? I….really need to talk more._

_Abused Orphan_

Kagome sighed and continue writing the story that was somewhat similar to her own. She was half-way threw when an email popped up. Clicking on it she smiled.

_Hey Orphan, Sure I'll talk to you. Meet me on this chat room and we can talk. Oh….I want to know though. Are you a boy or a girl?_

Kagome typed. _Girl…see you there…but…do you go to Shizomi High? _

The person who got this message smiled white teeth flashing. _Yes….I do. I have an idea of who you are, but I doubt you know who I am. : Lunar Mischief_

Kagome smiled as she looked at the message. She was just about to type another message when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly turning the computer off she huddled in the corner as she hid her computer. She just got it hidden as she heard the door handle jiggle. Her stepmother came walking in holding something behind her back.

"There you are you retched child. What do you think your doing here? You have to clean this house until it shines or you'll get a beating you've never seen before. And just for taking time out of not cleaning you'll get one now." She said slapping Kagome' across her face knocking her to the hardwood floor. Taking a mop from behind her back she turned it and started to whack her across the back.

Kagome didn't even cry out in pain as the wood hit her in the back hard. Ever since her mother died when she was 5, her father thought it would be best if her remarried so she could have a mother figure around the house. So…he met this bitch of a woman and married her. She had been abusing Kagome since she was 7 years old. Just old enough to be hit without getting hurt too much. But….when her father died at 8 he left a hidden Will to Kagome that she had kept hidden without opening it. Her stepmother beat her horribly after that. Her little brother Souta was treated like a king even if he was only 7 years old at the time. He loved Kagome but didn't know about the beatings.

Her stepmother, Tsumi, stopped beating her and threw the mop on the floor and the bucket on her head. "I want this whole house clean by tomorrow. We are having guests over." She said before leaving the room.

Kagome groaned and got up grabbing the mop. Walking down stairs she groaned. Their house was 3 stories high with fancy staircases and marble floors. In other words….it would take her all day and night to do it. Sighing she started in the dining room and worked her way around.

She was just finishing the second floor when the Grandfather clock rang out 2 in the morning. Kagome looked at it sleepily before starting up again. Moving on to the third and easiest floor she began again. Her hands were bleeding from sores and scrubbing and her knees were bruised from kneeling. Her back ached, as did the rest of her body as her head pounded with a headache.

Finally, 4 hours later she was done with the whole house. Walking back to her room she set the cleaning supplies in the closet and collapsed on her bed just as she heard one of the servants knock on the door. "Come Kagome….it's time to make breakfast."

She couldn't take it anymore. She just burst into tears. "Please…..please let me sleep for a couple of minutes." She said.

The servant looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Kagome….but I can't. You know as soon as breakfast is ready you have to head off to school. Now come. If we are quiet I'll let you rest in the kitchen." She said with a smile. "Kaede's down there working already."

That perked Kagome up quickly. Running down the stairs she barreled into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Kaede her bloody hands leaving prints on the apron. "Kaede! Please tell me you have something for me? Please…." She begged.

Kaede smiled. 'Yes Kagome. I got you something." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out an envelope and a small box. Opening the envelope Kagome smiled as she spotted some hard-earned money.

"Thank you Kaede." She said. Opening the box she found 2 necklaces with half a Ying-yang sign on it and the symbol for love engraved on it when they were both put together. "Kaede….I…I don't understand." She said looking up.

"You will when the time is right Little One. Now….here's some oatmeal. Go in the corner and eat and when you get done off to school with you." She said getting started on her Mother and little brother's meal. When Kagome was done eating she curled up in the corner and fell into a light sleep. To her it felt as if she had only slept for about a minute before she was being shook awake.

"Kagome come on or you'll be late for school. I had Rin run up to your room and get your laptop for you like she was grabbin' your sheets. I got your back all ready for you so all you have to do is head off." Kaede said with a smile. "Now hurry up. You still gotta walk those 2 miles. Your mom left about 20 minutes ago to drop Souta off and to go out to drink already." She said.

Kagome smiled and brushed off her baggy black pants and blood red sweatshirt. Running her fingers through her short black locks she gave a true smile. "Thanks Kaede. I owe you one. No bruises are showing right?"

Kaede shook her head as she patted the top of her head. "No Honey nothing's showing. I'm still upset you cut your hair like that though." She said running her fingers through her hair. "Now….get. You got an hour and a half to make it to school." She said.

Kagome smiled sadly as she hugged Kaede and Rin when she appeared with her backpack. "Thanks you guys. See ya later tonight." She said with a smile. Running out the door she felt the cool August breeze brush against her bare neck. Bowing her head she couldn't but remember when she had long hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was panting as her mother took a stick to her bare back. Her shirt had long ago ripped in half when her stepmother dragged her out of the kitchen and into the living room. When she felt the stick stop hitting her she looked up and tried to get away but the devil woman grabbed her long hair and started pulling at it. Pulling the 9 year old up by her hair she threw her into the wall.

"Now get out of my sights you little good for nothing brat!" she yelled.

Kagome took off up the stairs. Barging into her room she fell on her bed. After a few minutes she got up and walked to her desk and pulled out a multi-function blade. Opening it up she started for her wrist before changing and going for her hair. Putting it as close to her scalp she closed her eyes and moved the blade through her hair feeling it come loose with every pull. Falling to her knees she held her long silky strands that her father and real mother were proud of. "I'm sorry mom….I really am." She said crying as she threw her hair out the window. Leaning on it she cried not noticing a young girl just a year older than her walking by the house and looking up at her with a sad face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx end flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sighed and kept walking. Looking up she spotted the school in the distance. Smiling just a little bit she took off running towards it. Crossing the street she heard a loud honking noise coming closer so she turned her head and spotted two bright headlights coming towards her……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading all my stories so far. This is my newest one that's mostly based on my lover and me. The things that happen to them aren't real so no need to worry. I hope you guys enjoy this story. And please read my lover's, MoonShadowz stories.


	2. Chapter 2 school

Chapter 2. New Friends?

A figure ran through the house gathering all they needed for school before running into their garage, jumping in their car, and taking off. Racing down the roads the figure could see the school up ahead but they never saw the young girl crossing the street until they were almost there. Honking the horn she slammed on the brakes trying to get the car to stop in time.

The car stopped just before it hit they young girl enough to kill her but it did get her enough to knock her over. "Oh my god….." Quickly getting out of the car they ran to the young girl to see her getting up. "Damn…are you alright? I didn't even see you!"

Kagome looked up at her dizzily. "Are…are you an angel coming to take me away from this miserable life?" she asked the figure kneeling above her. "Please…I beg of you." She said reaching up and placing a hand on their chest. "Your…you're a girl…." She said before passing out.

"Ahhhh…no don't you dare die." The girl said with a faint blush as Kagome touched her breast. Picking her up she carried Kagome to her car and set her in it before taking off again. She quickly pulled into the school parking lot and jumped out of the car before reaching in and grabbing both of their stuff and the young girl. Taking off towards the school she ran towards the nurses office.

"Hey….hey help here." She called out. She set the young girl on the bed and looked around.

"What is it? Oh…. Sango it's you. Don't tell me you got hurt this early already. Who…." The Nurse looked at the unconscious girl on the bed. "What' happened?"

"I…I hit her with my car. I didn't see her when she was crossing the street. She seemed fine cause she was getting up before she passed out." The girl now known as Sango said. Reaching over she gently started to brush her hair away.

"How do you know it's a girl Sango? It looks like a boy." The Nurse said. Gently she pressed over her legs and hips to make sure nothing was broken.

"Cause…when she was laying down her sweatshirt deflated slightly and I saw her chest." She said. That's when Kagome decided to wake up.

"Wha….what's going on?" she said. Opening her eyes she saw two women above her head and immediately sat up. "I..gotta get to class. Goodbye." She said getting up but was pushed back down by Sango.

"Hey now…I'm in all your classes I think. Don't worry you got plenty of time girly." She said with a smile. "I'm terribly sorry for hitting you. I really didn't mean to. I was in such a hurry that I wasn't watching where I was going." She said scratching the back of her head.

Kagome just nodded and lowered her head. "It's fine. I'm not hurt to badly. Just a scratch." She said. "Can…can I get to class now?" she asked not even looking up. Her voice was so soft Sango and the Nurse had to lean in to hear.

"Um..yeah sure. I'll take you there." Sango said picking up her bag. _She's cute. So quiet and shy. I wonder if she'll ever guess I'm Lunar Mischief?_ Sang thought to herself as she helped Kagome off the bed and kept her steady as she handed the girl her backpack. "Come on let's get you to English."

Kagome leaned on the older girl as they walked down the halls to their class. She couldn't believe that The Sango Taijii was helping her around. The most athletic girl in school was helping the outcast. "Th…thank you." She whispered.

Sango just looked at her. "Hey it's no problem. Don't worry I'll try to be more careful next time. Oh hey…do you want a ride home?" she asked. They just reached the room. Kagome went to the back of the room and sat down next to the window. Sango sat down right down next to Kagome and smiled at her. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

Kagome just nodded. "Sure…." She said as she took out her laptop. Slowly she started typing more of her story.

Sango looked over and smiled when she saw that she was Abused Orphan. She was just about to say something when the bell rang and all the kids started coming in.

The teacher came in a couple of minutes later. "Ok class. Today you will be doing reports on another person in this class. You shall interview them and then make a report. You aren't going to pick your partner as I shall be doing that. You both need to either make a 5 page report, PowerPoint, video, or poster board about them when you are done. You need at minimum 10 pictures of their life. I shall be handing out a paper of what I just said and some questions of what you can ask. Mind you that's not all you can ask but they are ideas for you. Now for the groups…Taro and Gamoe; Ramo and Sao;……….Finally the last ones are…" Both girls in the back tensed. "Kagome and Sango. Good luck everyone." He said before sitting down.

Kagome sighed and put her laptop away as she looked at the paper and paled._ What's your life like? Who are and/or were your parent's? Any siblings? What do you do for fun?_ Closing her eyes her head started dropping from lack of sleep.

Sango turned to her with a smile to ask a question and noticed how tired she looked. "Um….hey. Let's go sit in the corner and talk for a bit. I have free time after this so we can get as much done today as possible." She said with a smile.

Kagome jerked back awake and nodded as they both moved to the corner. The sat down side by side but didn't speak. Instead her eyes started to close again as she started to swagger back and forth. Finally her eyes just closed and she fell over right onto Sango's shoulder.

Sango looked at her with a smile. So they wouldn't get into trouble she put Kagome's hand on her notebook and moved her lips like she was talking. Instead she was just muttering a small lullaby for the younger girl. An hour later the bell rang startling Sango and waking Kagome.

"What….What happened?' she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she spotted Sango she blushed darkly. "Um…sorry…didn't sleep last night." She said hoping the older girl wouldn't ask anything else or try digging deeper.

"That's fine. Just be sure to sleep tonight ok?" she asked with a smile. Picking the young girl up she put her on her feet and smiled. "Come on. Let's head outside and sit under that big oak tree in the courtyard." She said with another kind smile.

Kagome couldn't believe how nice this girl was being to her. Nodding she packed her stuff and followed her out.

Both of them walked into the courtyard and sat under the tree eyes closed to the clear blue sky as a gentle breeze went by. The tree gave them something to lean against and also gave them shade from the brightness of the sun.

Sango smiled as she looked at Kagome. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here so no one will disturb you." Gently she smoothed her short hair and watched her flinch but didn't say anything about it. "Sleep." She repeated.

Kagome just nodded and curled up against Sango's side. For her it was habit to curl up so only certain spots that wouldn't hurt as much as others when hit were showing.

Sango smiled and took off her jacket and placed on Kagome gently. She couldn't help but lean in a bit towards that peaceful face of hers. When she saw what she was doing she quickly pulled back and sighed. Looking out across the courtyard she smiled and wrapped her arm gently around Kagome.

When the bell rang for lunch to start an hour and a half later Sango gently shook Kagome awake. "Hey wake up. Where's your lunch money or lunch?" she asked.

Kagome just shook her head sadly and tried to move closer to Sango's warmth. "I….don't have one…or any money." She whispered.

Sango looked at her sadly. "Oh….I'm sorry. I know….hold on for a little bit and get you some grub ok?" she said with a smile. "You just stay here under my jacket." Getting up she ran to the cafeteria.

Kagome just smiled a bit and curled up under Sango's jacket. She didn't notice a 2 figures behind the tree….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. If you haven't guessed yet this is about me and my lover. Please review this story or I won't write it anymore (JK) Anyway say thank you to my one and only girl MoonShadowz for supporting me the whole way and giving me a hand with some good ideas that I would have never though about!


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets?

Chapter 3. Secrets?

The first of the two figures chuckled a high girlish laugh while the other just smiled. "Hmm….should we wake her?" the first of the two asked an evil smile coming to their face. The other just nodded their head. "Sure…but lets make it a painful one." The both just laughed.

Walking around the side of the tree the smiled down at the sleeping girl before grabbing her by the front of the shirt and slapping her awake…hard. "Wakey wakey you little slut."

Kagome just kept her mouth shut as her eyes dulled. She didn't respond in anyway.

The two girls just kept beating Kagome until they heard a shout behind them not much later. They had only gotten a few slaps in and a single scratch before they were interrupted.

"Kikyo!! Get the hell away from her you two-timing slut of a bitch!" she yelled out. Setting the food on an empty bench she ran at the two girls as fast as she could and punched Kikyo right in the face. Nobody saw the odd look in Kagome's eyes as she watched Sango beat Kikyo and the other girl.

"S…Sango…." She whispered life returning to her eyes along with hope and an emotion she didn't know about.

When Sango heard her name being called by her she stopped and knelt down beside her. "What is it? Do you need water or….or go to the Nurses office?" she asked in a slight panic and worry.

Kagome just shook her head no as she watched the two girls run off while Sango wasn't paying attention. "No…just…let them go. I'm fine…I'm used to it." Those last words were out of her mouth before she even thought about it.

"Your….used to it…Kagome…are you abused at school or at home?" she asked softly slowly placing a hand on her shoulder. Pulling her back up she pulled the younger girl to her feet and helped her walk to the bench that her food was sitting at. "Eat..we'll do our project at the same time." Sango said.

Kagome just nodded. "Here…I'm abused here." She said hoping that the older girl didn't pursue further. Looking at the food she couldn't help but let her mouth water. "Um…is this all mine?" she asked very softly her long bangs covering her eyes.

Sango just laughed. 'Yeah…it's all yours." Smiling slightly she reached over and grabbed one of Kagome's hands. 'You know…I can keep all the kids from abusing you like that. I really want to be one of your friends." She said

Kagome looked at her in shock and wonder. "R…really? Um..do…do you think I could …nevermind." She whispered and continued to eat her food.

Sango tilted her head to the side. "Can you what?" she asked giving the younger girl's hand a squeeze. "You can ask or tell me anything Kagome. I would never dream of judging you." She said.

Kagome was just about to open her mouth when the bell rang. Throwing away what was left of her food she smiled. "Nothing…I'll…tell you tomorrow." She said and walked to class.

Sango just sighed and followed after her. For the rest of the day she kept all the glares away from Kagome's gaze to make her feel safer.

When Kagome went home that afternoon she ran straight up the stairs and got onto her laptop. Getting on she saw a message from Lunar Mischief.

Hey I was wondering would u like to see in the next chapter if would like to have any segestion or do you want it all to be a surprise?

Kagome smiled and replied back.

_Sure that would be great! But why do you want my opinion anyway? _

Putting in another chapter she smiled when she got a reply back from her.

Well I really admire your work….if you want I could send you the next chapter cuz I have it written I just never thought it was good enough and I wanna know wat you think of it

Kagome smiled broadly and continued typing. _Yeah sure. I'd be glad to help you out. Why do you think your chapter is bad? I thought it was good._

_Yeah but on chapter 2 I actually redid it cuz I thought it was really bad but anyway it has kagome getting ready and shes talking to kikyo who asks her if she wants to go out and eat at red lobster then kagome has to go and finish getting ready for the date and sango comes and picks her up and kagomes mom panics for a second then sango and kagome talk and they go to red lobster and they see kikyo there and kagome starts freaking out. Lunar mischief_

Kagome smiled and started typing._ Ok…um..hey how do you know who I am anyways? Who are you? Please….I feel as if I know you and trust you. I'm safe with you. Please….your name and address…or just your address._ Kagome typed out and sent it hoping she would get what she asked for so that she had a safe haven to go to if the beatings got to bad.

She got an answer immediately._ Yeah I know who you are. If you ever come by my house you'll see who I am. I live at 2193 Cherry Blossom Lane. You already know I go to your school._

Ok..I'll come visit you sometime. Hey I'm glad you like my story. Hey can you keep a secret? Cause..I really need someone to keep my great secret. Someone to rely on.

Lunar: Yeah I can keep your secret. Just tell me and I'll see if I can help in anyway if it's bad.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at the screen._ Ok…Thanks. My secret is that I'm abused by my step-mo……_

That's all Kagome got before she had to send the message and turn off her computer. She just got it back into her backpack when the door opened and her step-mother was standing there looking pissed…

XXXXXXXX Authors note XXXXXXXX

Thank you readers for reviewing this. Some of the messages in the story are actual messages by me and my lover MoonShadowz. Please give her story a review too please. She's the love of my life and her story is great too. Please kep review this one and my others and I'll keep writing. . I can' believe I missed that One Month Anniversery...Sorry baby.


	4. Chapter 4 Revealed

Chapter 4. The unexpected meeting

Kagome looked at her step-mother in fear as she backed away slowly crawling on the ground. "M...Mother..please." she whispered looking at the wire in one of her hands and stick in the other. "No..."

"Oh yes Kagome. You forgot to clean the kitchen, stairs, and diningroom after school today." Tsumi said softly as she moved closer. Grabbing Kagome by the hair she dragged her down the stairs and threw her onto the marble floor of the dining room floor. Taking the thing flexible metal wire in her hand she raised it above her head and brought it down onto Kagome's back. It easily tore through Kagome's shirt and into her back. She did this over and over again for 10 mintues. Kagome's whole back was bloody and the shirt useless. Only the bottom hem and her sleeves held it to her body still.

Throwing the wire to the side, Tsumi kicked Kagome in the ribs and smiled in satisfactory when she heard a crunching noise. She gave her another kick that brough her down onto her side. Taking the stick she threw it at Kagome's head and laughed. "There..now...you little whore your going to wipe up this mess you just made and then go straight to bed." When Kagome didn't move right away she snapped. "Now Bitch!!" she said smashing one of the glass cabinet doors for Kagome to clean up.

Kagome's vision was going in and out as she tried to stand up. _'Gotta...get out of here...gotta...get to that address..._' she thought as she stumbled up the stairs and into her room. Grabbing her laptop, book bag, and her family pictures of her real mom and dad, she stumbled down the stairs again and out the door leaving a note where only Kaede and Rin would find it about where she was at.

Walking down the street she knew where this house was. She passed it everyday going to school. Her breath was becoming labored and her vision blurry as she stumbled down the streets and towards the house she could see. Blood dripped down her back and sunk into her shoes.

Finally reaching the door she swayed back and forth as she tried to steady her hand to ring the doorbell. When her finger finally hit the button. Just when she felt ready to fain the door opened revealing the last girl she thought she would see. "S...Sango?" she whispered before passing out.

XXXX Sango's PovXXXX

I had opened the door expecting my pizza when I saw Kagome standing in front of me all bloody. "What the bloody hell is..." But was cut off by Kagome passing out on me. I quickly caught her and dragged her into my home. I had placed my hand on her back to steady her a bit and felt something warm and sticky instead of the normal warm cloth that is supposed to sit on your back. Pulling my hand away to loot at it I noticed it was covered in blood. I could feel my blood start to boil at the ruthless person who would do this to such a sweet looking girl. _'That's it...as soon as she's better I'm gonna go out and find who did this. Then I'm gonna kick their ass.'_

Quickly bringing her into my bathroom I stripped her down and I could feel my face burning from embarrassment and fury at her body. Kagome had curves in all the right places along with smooth creamy skin that looked as if it would break if you touched it anymore. The thing that angered her was the fact that her beautiful skin was marred by scars, bruises, and cuts.

Gently bandaging her up, I picked her up again and placed her in my room. That's when I saw she had opened her eyes. "Um...hi?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXNormal POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked at the figure standing above her trying to get it back into focus. "Wh..who are you?" she asked softly. That's when all the events came back to her. Trying to sit up, her eyes widened in pain and she slowly lowered herself back down. "Ughh..." Looking back up at the figure she finally recognized the face. "S..Sango?" she asked softly.

Sango blushed lightly. "Yeah...Kagome..who did this to you?" she asked looking at the younger girl with worry and anger in her eyes. There was also something else but Kagome didn't recognize it.

"M..my ..." but trailed off not able to say another word. Turning her head to the side tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"Come on tell me. I wanna help you." she whispered getting up and cradling Kagome's head in her lap. She gently smoothed Kagome's unruly hair wondering what it was like when it was long.

"M..My step-mother." she whispered softly closing her eyes in both physical, emotional, and mental pain. Her eyes opened in shock though when she felt something wet hit her cheek. Opening her eyes and looking up she saw Sango's tears falling down her face and onto her. "Sango..."

"Kagome..d..do you want me to help you?" she asked. "This isn't right how she's treating you. Let me call the cops and you come live with me ok?" Sango looked at Kagome with worry. "I'll drop by your place and get some of your clothes, and other stuff ok?"

Kagome gave a weak smile. "I..I'd like that very much. Please...ca..can I stay with you? I...I don't have anyone else." she said turning her head to the side. "Wait..w..what about my b..brother a..and Rin...a..and Kaede?" she asked worry filling her eyes.

Sango gave a small smile. "I'll bring them here too. My dad, little brother, and I are getting tired of eating take out every night. None of know how to cook and your little brother would probably get along great with mine." she said with a smile. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna put you in my bed and I want you to sleep while I"m gone ok?" she said with a smile picking the younger girl up careful of her back. Taking her up to her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom she set her on the king-sized bed. "Now...sleep and I'll be back and you'll never have to worry 'bout that woman again ok?" When she received a nod return she gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek causing both of them to blush, and left the house heading towards Kagome's house.

'_Good thing I followed her home one day.'_ she thought thinking back to 3 weeks ago before Kagome met her and she watched the kids pick on her as she walked home.

Turning the corner of Kagome's street she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Putting it to her ear she listened to it ring before a kind sounding woman answered.

"Hello? Please state your emergency." she said

"Yes...I'd like to report child abuse." Sango said and she heard typing coming from the other side.

"State your name, the person abused, the abuser, and their address." she said.

"My name is Sango, the person is Kagome Higurashi, and the abuser is her ..um...T..Tsumi Higurashi." she said. "Their address is 213 Jinchiruki Lane. Kagome is right now at my house asleep on 2193 Cherry Blossom Lane. Please do not come by to get her report until a later time."

"Alright. I'll send the police to the said address to pick up the woman. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes...I'm taking her little brother, and two woman named Rin and Kaede to my house as well. They'll stay with me until she can get a place of her own if she wants to." she said. "I'll be waiting at their front door with the three said people waiting for you." she said.

"Thank you for your help in this case. I'll tell the social services about you keeping the girl and boy so they don't come of them." she said. 'Have a good night.' With that the woman hung up.

Sango smiled and put her phone away. Walking up the street she came to Kagome's address and walked up the steps to the front door. Knocking on it a young looking woman answered it with a cheerful face.

"Hello! My name is Rin. May I ask what you need?" she asked in a cheerful tone of voice which made Sango smile.

"Yes. Hello Rin. Wait...Rin...do you know Kagome?" Sango asked with a smile.

"Kagome. D...do you know what happened to her? She disappeared a while ago and hasn't come up." Rin asked her worriedly holding a fist to her heart.

"Yes yes...I know where she is. She's at my place getting some rest. I told her I was coming back to get all her things along with her littler brother, and two woman named Kaede and Rin. Which is you. I've reported her step-mother for Child Abuse and all of you are staying at my place until she can get her own. Don't worry...our house is huge and we have plenty of rooms for everyone." she said with a smile.

Rin smiled as tears of happiness spilled down her cheeks. "Kaede! Kaede come quick!" she yelled her head turned towards what Sango suspected was the kitchen.

An old woman with steel gray hair, an eye patch, and a blouse with the sleeves tied up on her arms came out brushing flour off her hands. "Yes yes...what is it Rin? You know Milady is trying to sl..." The woman said trailing off as she looked at Sango who bowed to her. "Rin what is going on?"

"We're getting out of here. You, me, and Souta are all free from that evil Bitch that harasses our Kagome." That's when something crashed behind them. All looking up they spotted Tsumi standing there furious a broken crystal bottle laying shattered on the ground the liquid contents it once held now splattered.

"W...what did you just say?!" Walking towards them she grabbed a piece of glass and held it in front of her.

Sango's eyes narrowed at her as she stepped into the household and walked towards the woman. "You Mother Fucking Bitch. You're the one that hurt Kagome. I'd kill you if it weren't for the fact that you're the one that brought Kagome to me. I'd like to thank you for that." she said with a smirk. Bowing slightly she spoke with sarcasm and a sweet venomous voice. "Thank you, you fucking bitch for bringing a beautiful girl to my doorstep, and I hope you rot in hell."

That angered Tsumi walked towards Sango growling like an animal. Swinging the broken glass at Sango she yelled. "You whore! You'll pay for this!" she yelled going after her again her eyes filled with rage.

Sango nearly choked at the smell of alcohol leaking off her body. "My god. You drunken ass. You call me the whore...geez. You've probably fucked with loads of guys." she said ducking down doing a leg sweep. Grabbing the older woman by the hair when she dragged her to the middle of the floor and knocked her out to shut up the screaming woman. She had been screaming since she fell. Giving her a swift kick in the ribs Sango smiled her hand twitching to hit her again. That's when she went up the stairs to go grab Kagome's stuff...

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry everyone that it took me so long, but I've been spending a lot of time with my girlfriend. She's so great! We spent Christmas Eve and Day with each other as best we could and we had a blast. I'll try to get my other stories updated as fast as I can. Please review my lover, MoonShadowz, story as well. It's very good.


	5. Chapter 5 Saved

Chapter 5. Lovers Chance.

Walking into Kagome's room she nearly threw up. Blood covered her walls especially the one that was supposed to go to her bathroom. Walking to her closet she opened it to see 7 shirts, 7 pants, and 7 shorts. Shaking her head she looked around and spotted a duffle bag on the ground. Opening it she saw a baseball bat and glove. They seemed old. Looking more she saw a picture. Pulling it out she could help but smile.

The picture was a very handsome man with messy black hair holding a young girl on his shoulder who had on a backwards baseball cap and a glove on their hand. Both had wide smiles on their faces. A little boy with brown hair clung to the man's leg. Sango knew this was a picture of her father and that this stuff had to be special.

Keeping everything in the bag, Sango started to stuff her clothes in there as well. Grabbing everything that looked important and that wasn't bloody went into the bag. When there was nothing left to grab other than whatever was in the bathroom Sango went there next.

It looked normal enough when you entered but looking at the walls she could see bloody hand prints and blood spots on the bathtub, sink, and toilet. Bandages could be seen in the garbage can. Grabbing Kagome's brushes, toothbrush, and hair ties she quickly escaped the hell called a bathroom and room. Walking downstairs she saw that someone new was standing next to Kaede and Rin.

A young boy with brown hair and brown eyes looked at his fallen mother with a smile. He looked nearly exactly like Kagome in facial features and the way he stood. The only thing different between them was hair and eye color.

"Hey..you must be Souta. Think you can go pack most of your stuff up? We're heading to my place." she said with a smile. "Your sister is already there. She wanted me to come get you three and the rest of her stuff."

Souta nodded spitting on his mother as he ran upstairs and started to throw all his clothes, and the things he needed into a duffel bag. Grabbing a backpack he filled it valuables he had and money. Running into his mother's room he grabbed all the money he could find and stuffed it into his pocket. Running down the stairs he smiled holding it up. "I still have stuff up there but..I can get it later right?" he asked her.

Sango smiled. "Yeah kid. You can get it later." she said. That's when she heard something behind her. Turning around she felt a fist hit her right in the face sending her to the floor. Looking up she growled when she saw Tsumi standing above her. She rolled back on her shoulders with the palms of her hands flat on the floor. Kicking forward she launched herself back onto her feet and punched Tsumi right in the nose. "You bitch!" she called out

Tsumi rubbed her now broken nose as the blood flowed down her lips lightly. Growling she picked up a piece of broken glass and rushed at Sango with it.

Turning slight Sango caught the woman's arm and twisted it. A cracking noise was heard along with Tsumi's screams of pain. That's when the door bust down and 4 cops came rushing in.

"Halt!" One of the called out raising his gun up to Sango and Tsumi. "Drop the weapons and back away from each other." he said.

Sango quickly let the woman go and backed away. "Bout time you guys showed up. I called you a few good minutes ago. Glad you could finally show up." she said as one of them started handcuffing her. "Oi back off! I'm the one that called you. I'm here to pick up my gir...um..friends stuff. She's at my place right now healing. That crazy lady over there is the one who attacked first." she said.

The first man stepped forward and looked at Kaede, Rin, and Souta who all nodded saying it was the truth. "Let her go Kinichi." he said moving forward. Taking the handcuffs off Sango's wrists and went to put them on Tsumi. When he grabbed her he felt something move under his fingers and her cry out in pain. "Guess we don't need them. Her arms broke." he said.

After they drug her outside they put her in the police car and drove off. The Captain stayed behind. "We'll send you a letter of the court day for her. Don't worry..it won't be for about a month." he said with a smile before leaving also.

Sango looked at the three people behind her. "Um..well..come on. Let's get to my place and we can all sleep." she said with a smile. Walking towards her house she smiled when she heard footsteps behind her. She was really surprised with Souta took her hand.

Looking up at this lady Souta asked, "Will Kagome be alright?" His wide brown eyes were full of concern and they looked like they were supposed to be filled with happiness not sadness and worry.

"Don't worry. She'll be just fine. She's resting right now and she'll stay in my room under my eye so she doesn't over do herself ok?"

Souta nodded and looked around as they turned the corner. Walking down the quiet street a little more Sango turned onto a pathway to a very large house. "This is my home. Your welcome to stay and go as you please." she said walking in.

Showing them around a bit she stopped at one of the rooms. "Souta..this is your room for now." Opening the door she left him to unpack as he pleased. Walking up more stairs she opened two more rooms. "Kaede, Rin these are your rooms. You may do with them as you please." She said smiling. "My room is up those flight of stairs and the room at the end." she said with a smile

Kaede and Rin nodded. Walking into their rooms they started doing the same thing Souta was doing in his before laying on their bed and going to sleep. They were all tuckered out from trying to keep the home clean while Tsumi did her best to mess it up while she was drunk.

Sango quietly walked into her room and looked around. Smiling she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it looking at the sleeping Kagome. Gently shaking her shoulder so as not to hurt her she smiled more. "They're here Kagome..but you stay in bed." she whispered noticing Kagome wanting to get up to go see them. "It's late hun. They are going to sleep. You should too." she whispered running her fingers through Kagome's hair gently.

Kagome looked up at her before nodding and closing her eyes again. "P.please..s..sleep by me." she whispered.

Sango looked at her in surprise before smiling. "Anything you want." she said softly. Discarding of her clothes she put on her pajama's and climbed into the bed next to Kagome. Leaning over in the dark she meant to go for Kagome's forhead but..she didn't realized that Kagome was the same level with her and her lips met...something soft, warm, and slightly wet. When she felt them move against her her eyes widened more before they slowly closed and she kissed back. Both of them pulled apart and fell to sleep. One thought it was a dream..and the other wouldn't admit to it...well...not yet anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey sorry everyone that it took so long. I've been trying to figure out how to make this sound better. . I really got dull classes in school. But..my GF makes it all better everyday. Anyways...hope you guys like this chappy. I wrote it down as soon as the idea came to me so...there you have it.


	6. Chapter 6 a whole new day

Ch. 6. A whole new day.

Sango awoke to find the girl ,who she was supposed to be sleeping next to, missing. Sitting up she sighed in relief when she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and remembered the kiss that happened the night before. A fierce red blush covered her cheeks lightly as she pulled the blankets away from her body. "Kagome are you ok?" she asked walking up to the door.

A whimper of pain could be heard from behind the closed door. Opening the door Sango walked in and saw Kagome trying to stand up. Rushing in she quickly wrapped her arms lightly around the girl's waist and helped her up to her feet. Keeping her arms around her, Sango helped Kagome out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Kagome are you ok? Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked as she laid the other girl on the bed lightly.

Kagome looked at Sango with sad eyes. "I ...I didn't want to wake you. You did so much for me. I'm sorry I woke you up." she said looking down and turning onto her stomach.

Sango gently pulled the girl closer to the edge and picked her up. "I don't think so sleepy head. We gotta change those bandages of yours." Taking her to a bathroom down the hall she dug around in the cupboards and pulled out some extra bandages and anti-septic for the wounds. "This is going to sting a little bit ok?" she told her in a gentle voice as she started to peel the bloody bandages off of her back.

The blood soaked bandages stuck to the young girl's skin as she tried to take it off. Looking at Kagome as she screamed in pain, Sango stood up and an got a glass of water. Gently she poured it onto the wrappings and waited for the water to soak into the blood making it easier to peel away. Looking at the wounds when the bandages were gone she smiled at the healthy pink hue that her skin had. "They are healing nicely Kagome." she whispered softly.

Sighing with relief and relaxing greatly, Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "D..did you get my fa..family out?" she asked softly opening her eyes a bit to look at Sango out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes I did. They are all in their own rooms. I'll have them come visit you later ok?" she said lifting her up just little bit. "Think you can sit up for a little bit?" she asked with a smile.

Kagome nodded and sat up as best she could and leaned against Sango lightly for support. She could feel Sango's warm gentle hands go around her body as she re-bandaged her back. It felt so good that Kagome felt ready to go back to sleep where she sat. Then she felt the older girl tie off the knot and gently nudge her back into awake fullness.

Sango smiled softly and kissed her cheek a bit. "No sleeping yet Kagome. Food then sleep. You can't get better if you don't eat ok?" she whispered softly. Gently she picked her up once again and carried her downstairs to where she smelled something wonderful cooking in the kitchen. Setting Kagome down at the table she pushed the doors open to the kitchen and saw Kaede and Rin cooking up a large breakfast. "What are you guys doing?" she asked in a laughing voice.

Rin turned around and gave a bright smile. "We're making breakfast of course!" she said in her normal bubbly voice. Turning back to the stove she continued to turn the eggs she was cooking while Kaede stood next to her making pancakes.

Sango just laughed and smiled. "Well...when your done bring the food out into the dining area and we'll all eat together ne?" she said with a smile leaving them to their fun. Going down the hall instead of returning to the dining area she knocked on Souta's door. "Hey wake up!" she called out to him.

She heard a thumping noise coming from inside the door. Opening it she smield as she saw Souta trying to pull his shirt over his head and trying to put his head into his shirt sleeve. "Hey kido let me help." Reaching over she twisted it the right way and smiled. "Now hurry up, Kagome is already waiting downstairs for you." she said.

Souta gave a bright smile and pushed Sango down with a tackle. "Really?! My sister is alright?" he asked in a rushed voice.

Sango smiled and nodded. "Yes she's alright for now. Just don't hug her from behind or touch her back in any way. She's sitting downstairs at the dining room table probably sleeping." she said with a smile.

Souta took off down the stairs and into the dining room. Seeing Kagome he rushed over and grabbed her hand smiling like a kid in a candy store. "Kagome! You alive! Are you ok?!" he asked.

"Please..don't..yell." she whimpered out as she raised her head off of the table and looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Nice to see you too kido." she whispered ruffling his hair gently. "Come on..sit. Kaede and Rin are almost done with breakfast..I can smell it."

Just as she said that Kaede and Rin came through the door and into the dining room holding platters of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and toast. The cups were already on the table as well as the juice.

Sango came downstairs and looked at all the food and her new possible family sitting at the table. Souta was one chair from the end on her left, Kagome directly on her right with Kaede next to her and Rin next to Souta. Raising her glass of juice she smiled. "I give this toast...to the start of a new day!" she called out getting a happy raise from the three healthy ones and a bright yet tired smile from Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I know you've been at me to get this new chapter done but..I'm lazy and sick at the moment. Sorry. Anyways..my Anniversery with my GF MoonShadowz is coming up real soon..so..I dedicate this chapter..and any new chapters to her. Here's to you my lover.


	7. Chapter 7 New Love and Blushes Galore

Chapter 7.

Blushes Galore

When everyone was done with dinner, Sango helped Kagome outside in the backyard. A large pond sat right next to the pool which looked like a small pond itself with a waterfall. It was very calming to Sango whenever she came out here so she thought Kagome might like it too. Sitting on the soft green grass, she held Kagome to her chest lightly as a gentle breeze tickled around their skin.

Kagome blushed lightly as she leaned into the warm body behind her. She felt safe in the arms that wrapped around her waist. Closing her eyes she leaned her head on Sango's chest and took a small nap.

"Hey..Kagome when your better do you wanna go sw...?" Looking down at the young girl she smiled as she saw that she was already sleeping. Gently brushing her back away from her cute face she saw the hint of the blush she had slowly start to disappear. Leaning down to kiss her forehead she thought about the kiss last night before gaining courage and kissing her lightly on the lips. Sango relaxed lightly when she felt Kagome's lips move against hers lightly.

Pulling away she wrapped around Kagome tighter to keep her body warm from the cool fall breeze. During the day it was hot but as soon as the sun started to drift down it began to get cold again. But luckily today was just a cooler day than the others.

Watching the water ripple in the pond from the fish that swam in it coming to the surface, she didn't notice the footsteps that sounded just behind them until she felt someone staring at her. Turning her head she saw Souta looking at her. "Hey kiddo. Why don't you tell me why Kagome cut her hair short?" she said patting the seat beside her as she whispered to him so Kagome could sleep.

Sitting down next to Sango and pulling his jean clad knees to his chest, Souta rested his head on his knees. "She cut it so that Mom wouldn't pull her hair anymore. When it was long Mom would always grab it to keep her still as she beat her. So..she took a knife and cut it off throwing it out her window. Then she started to cry because her hair was the pride and joy of her mother." he said.

Sango's eyes widened as she looked at Kagome. "I..I remember..when I was littler that I was walking by this really large house. A window was open and I could hear yelling and a little girl crying. Then I saw her in the window as she threw these beautiful blank strands of, I thought it was silk at first, but I guess it was her hair. I heard her break down and felt sorry. I wanted to help her so much but my dad hadn't started my fighting yet. Now...now I am able to help her." she whispered softly laying her cheek on top of Kagome's head.

Souta smiled as he pulled out Kagome's backpack and reaching inside pulled her laptop out. "I was reading her emails earlier to make sure she wasn't being threatened or something..and I saw she made a friend." he said with a smile.

Opening one of her review's Sango saw the name. "Hey ...that's me. I'm Lunar Mischief." Looking at Kagome she smiled. "Abused Orphan sounds about right." she whispered to herself mostly. "I had a faint idea who she was. S..souta..are you judgemental on sexuality?" she whispered.

Souta looked at her slightly confused. "Do you mean do I care if someone is lesbian, bi, gay, or straight? No..a person is a person all the same." he said with a smile. "Plus..I know bi, and lesbians at school. Why?" he asked. Then his eyes widened as he saw Sango start to blush a dark red. "Y..you like my sister don't you?" he asked.

Sango nodded. "Yes..very much. But..I don't know if she likes me. I know I should let her get used to me and...and recover from those wounds." she whispered. "But..it's very hard when I feel this way. I..I need to know how she feels so that I can protect her to the fullest."

Souta looked at her with a smile. "I can find out if you want to. You just gotta do a favor for me. Just...just be her friend...protect her at school and...maybe..maybe love her with all your heart." He said with a seriousness in his eyes that was by his age.

Sango looked at him and smiled. "Yes...I will do that. I'll gladly do it." she whispered and pulled Kagome closer as she felt shiver lightly. "Lets head inside for dinner." she whispered. Picking Kagome up so she wouldn't wake she walked upstairs. Setting kagome in her room gently, she watched Souta go downstairs for dinner. Smiling she leaned in and kissed her girl into wakefulness. "Wake up sleepyhead. Time to eat again..you've slept the afternoon away."

Kagome looked at her before yawning and curling back up in bed. "C..can I eat later? I'm really sleepy." she whispered trying to go back to sleep.

Sango smirked and climbed into bed next to her. "Fine...but I'm staying with you. Oh..and Souta wanted to talk to you." she whispered as she held the now moving Kagome.

"Souta..wanted to talk to me? I better see what he wants then. Can you get him for me?" She whispered looking at Sango helplessly.

Sango smiled and nodded gently pushing her long bangs from her face. "Yeah Kag. You stay here and relax." she whispered.

Getting up she walked downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone was already eating. A light blush was on Sango's cheeks as she looked at Souta. "Hey kid. Your sis wants to talk to you. She ain't gonna come eat though. Too tired." she said. When Souta jumped up and jogged by her, Sango grabbed his shoulder. "Please..ask her." she whispered desperately

Souta nodded and went upstairs. Knocking on the door, he heard a faint "come in" and walked into the room. He smiled as he saw Kagome laying in the bed with a small smile on her face. To him it had been forever since he had seen her smile an actual smile and not the fake ones she usually put on. "Hey sis. Um..I..I wanted to know if you, um, liked anyone more than a friend." he said with a smile. "Because I know of someone that likes you..a lot."

Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed a dark red. "R...really? Who? And...I do kinda..like someone. But...I don't know if she likes me back." Kagome said her blush turning an even darker red. "I..it's Sango." she blurted out even though he didn't ask.

Souta's eyes widened before he started laughing. "You know what? It's weird because..that's who likes you too." he said with a bright smile. "Yeah...while you were sleeping she wanted me to find out if you liked her like that. She seems really great for you Kagome..you should go for it." he whispered as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I...I think I kissed her once before...but I'm not sure if it was a dream or not." she whispered softly mostly to herself.

Souta smiled in a sly way. "Well...why not kiss her when she comes in?" he said and watched Kagome's fading blush light up again which sent him off laughing.

"S...souta! M..maybe I'll try it. I really like her a lot. I feel...I feel safe in her arms. Like I belong there. It's so comforting I could fall asleep and never want to move away. The world could be ending around me and I would be happy because I was in her arms." she whispered not knowing Sango was listening behind the door.

"Kagome...I feel the same way when you are with me. I know nothing could ever go wrong. I need you." she whispered as she opened the door to Kagome's shock. Walking to the bed she didn't notice Souta leave before she leaned over the bed and kiss Kagome gently yet passionately on the lips and crawl into the bed next to her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she whispered?

Kagome nodded and laid her head on Sango's shoulder closing her eyes. Kissing along Sango's neck she nodded. "Yes...but..will you go slow with me?" she whispered.

Sango nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. "As long as you regrow your hair for me. I'll go as fast as your hair grows." she said. With that she pulled Kagome closer to her body and fell asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around her new lover.

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long guys. My GF got me to type this chapter out. I hope you like it. I love you my mate. I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8 Truths

Chapter 8

Truths

Sango awoke with Kagome wrapped in her arms. Gently running her fingers through her new girlfriends short black hair. "Wake up. We gotta change those bandages and wash your back." she whispered softly.

Kagome opened her eyes a bit and looked up at Sango. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against Sango's lightly. "Hm...five more minutes?" she whispered trying to bury her head back into Sango's chest for more sleep.

Sango laughed lightly and ran her fingers through Kagome's hair. "No love. Not five more minutes. Unless you want those bandages to hurt when they come off then you can. After we get your bandages changed we'll go nap out in the backyard. I have a hammock out there we can sleep in." she whispered softly.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Ok...but can I shower too?" she asked softly and sleepily. Lifting her head up and rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes she smiled softly.

Leaning in Sango gently kissed her forehead before getting her lips. "Yeah...I'll take one with you so that you don't fall. Plus this way...I can wash your back clear of blood." she whispered softly.

Nodding lightly she sat up, using her arms to lever herself out of the bed as the blanket slid down her lithe form. Joints popped as they went back into place or stretched out of the position they had been in.

Picking Kagome up lightly she set her girlfriend on the floor and helped her to the bathroom. Helping her get out of her t-shirt, Sango let Kagome do the rest as she started the bath water. She made sure it wasn't too hot so as to irritate Kagome's wounds.

Sango gently ran her fingers over the wound and smiled as she saw it was a nice pink color. 'Your wounds are healing nicely. They aren't infected so you won't have to go to a doctor and explain to them how it happened. Mind you...we are going to get a check up on you to make sure that no other damage to you was made." she said looking into her new girlfriends eyes. She could see sadness, happiness, and a slightly dull look in them that showed that her spirit had been bent from abuse. "I also want the whole story on how this happened to you." she whispered kissing her lightly.

Giving a small nod she grabbed Sango's hand tightly in hers and intertwined their fingers together and gave it a small squeeze for self-reassurance. Stepping into the running water, Kagome made sure that it didn't strike her back.

Sango smiled and followed after her and gently pressed her body against Kagome's back. Reaching over her head she grabbed the shower head and pulled it off the hook it was on so that she could wash Kagome's body off. "Lean against me ok? I'll get your back and legs and you can was your front." she whispered softly into her ear. Gently taking the shower head, Sango ran it over Kagome's front and let the water run down her toned legs. Gently turning the girl around she used her other hand to cup water and tipped it, letting the water roll down the bandages and wounds.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against Sango but still keeping her balance as best she could on the slippery tile floor of the shower. Gently she kissed the older girl's neck and tried not to fall to sleep from the warmth and comforting smell Sango gave off.

Looking at Kagome with a small smile she kissed the top of her head gently.. Taking a cup she used to wash her mouth out when she brushed her teeth, Sango filled it with water and gently poured it over the wounds while using her other hand to rub the dried blood free from her back.

"Kagome...how does it feel now, that there isn't any dried blood in the wounds?" she whispered softly into her ear as she finished washing the blood away.

Kissing her neck again and again, Kagome nodded and buried her face into Sango's shoulder with a soft sigh and smile. "Yes...your hands are warm.." she whispered softly but still loud enough to be heard over the running water.

Grabbing the shampoo and pulling Kagome's back against her chest again, Sango started to lather up Kagome's hair. "Now..you stay still, and I'll try not to get soap in your wounds. I'm sorry if I do though." she whispered. She could feel Kagome nod against her skin.

Gently washing the soap out of Kagome's hair and then doing the rest of her body with gentle hands, Sango picked Kagome up and put her on the toilet wrapped in a large fluffy towel before giving herself a quick wash and turning the water off.

Taking another towel from the rack and drying herself off quickly, she went over to Kagome and gently rubbed her back to get the water off, and gently started to rub down the rest of her body. She never noticed the dark blush that had been on Kagome's face ever since Sango started to wash her body.

"Sango...I wanna go outside now." she whispered kissing her lightly and looking into her girlfriend's eyes with a slightly scared look. "I..I wanna get...get my story over with." she whispered softly.

Kissing her gently, Sango nodded and carried her back into her room and laid her on the bed. Digging in her closet she pulled out two pairs of shorts, a pair of undies, and two shirts. Walking into the bathroom she pulled out the bandages and ointment and laid Kagome down on the bed.. "Ok...do you want me to get breakfast or are you too tired?" she whispered softly as she spread the ointment over Kagome's back and wrapped the bandages around her chest.

"No...not hungry. Maybe lunch." she whispered with a soft smile as her eyes shone with love for Sango and only Sango. The dull look left them for a little bit as she looked at the one who gave her comfort and love. Her eyes shone with love, happiness, and still held a small bit of fright.

Smiling at her softly and dressing first, Sango gently pulled the shorts and underwear onto Kagome and eased the shirt over her head and wound. When Kagome's head popped out the top, Sango leaned in and kissed her lightly with a giggle.

Picking up her smiling girlfriend, Sango gently carried her outside into the backyard again. Turning away from the pond and walking towards a group a tall trees, a white hammock could be seen swinging lightly in the gentle breeze the brushed against both of their bodies. A small smile was on Sango's face as she Kagome down and laid down in it. Keeping the hammock steady she motioned for Kagome to get in.

Bracing herself on Sango's waist she slowly slipped into the hammock and laid against Sango's chest with a sigh as she felt it start to swing lightly.

"Now..your story Kagome. How did you end up cutting off your hair and living like a slave in your own home." she whispered softly running her fingers through Kagome's still slightly wet hair with a smile.

Taking a deep breath Kagome searched for Sango's hand and gripped it tightly when she found it. "I..I was 6 years old...and was a happy kid with a mommy and daddy. My dad and I would go out and play baseball all the time. I was on a tee-ball team for a while. Then...my mommy got in a car-crash and died the day after my first big game. We had won and my mom went out to get root-beer and ice-cream to make floats. Well...a drunk driver came swirving by and hit her right in the drivers door. They never caught him. I couldn't stop crying as I held my mother's hand in the hospital. She kept telling me to be happy...to always find true happiness and never let go. As she stroked my hair...h..her last words were..So soft..and silky...my pride and joy. I think she was talking about my hair. She used to say that I looked like my grandmother Midoriko."

Tears pricked at her eyes wanting to be spilled as she remembered her mother. "I was happy for a while after my mother died. I tried so hard to keep her wishes. Then...my dad remarried that bitch. One by one my stuff started to disappear. She became pregnant with Souta and my dad's attention slowly started to go towards him. He died in a construction accident seeing as he was the head foreman and saved the life of a rooky worker. Then...then when he was gone..nothing was stopping her from hurting me. She beat me over and over again saying how much I looked like him...how I acted like him. I was proud and happy...always smiling. That just made it worse. When she started use my hair as a way to keep me down...so..I got rid of it. I felt as if I was betraying my mother by not keeping my promise. So I just cried and cried as I watched the black strands float in the wind." she whispered as she cried into Sango's chest.

Sango gently ran her fingers through Kagome's hair as she tried to calm the girl down. "Hey..it's alright Kagome. I'll help you keep your promise. But..you need to grow your hair out again...I wanna see what you looked like before. I'll help you Kagome..I'll protect you from all the bad things that are after you." she whispered gently running her hands along her back. 'I'll always be here through thick and thin and you'll never have to be alone, scared, or hurt again. I'll take away all your pain and put back good feelings." she whispered. Looking down at Kagome and kissing her gently she saw Kagome smile tiredly and close her eyes.

"Can I go sleepy now?" she whispered softly. She heard a small yeah before falling to a light and peaceful sleep.

Sango gently let her head fall back. "I'll always be here Kagome. I'll protect you no matter what. Just let me do all the work." she whispered to herself before she too fell asleep. She never noticed three teary eyed people standing by the pond that had been listening in on the conversation before they disappeared into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone. I know it's a day late but...this is a Anniversary present for my lover. I've been thinking all night on this one and what it's supposed to be about but...I got nothing. So...I decided to go from my heart and think as I type. If this chapter has no plot...well..too bad. This one is dedicated to my girlfriend MoonShadowz. I love you baby girl.


	9. Chapter 9 A new school day

Chapter 9.

A new school day.

For the next few days, they stayed at the house waiting for Kagome to heal. She claimed she was ready to go back to school that Monday. Getting up out of bed, Kagome gently shook Sango awake. "Sango wake up..it's time for school." she whispered softly as she shook her new girlfriend awake. When she just grumbled and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, Kagome leaned over and gently kissed her while plugging her nose at the same time.

Sango sputtered before pulling away to breath. Opening her eyes she glared playfully at Kagome. "I liked that...but I could do without the not being able to breathe part." she said with a soft smile before kissing her. "Come on. We gotta shower then get ready." Climbing out of the bed, she helped Kagome out with a smile. After showering and re-bandaging Kagome's wounds for protection, and got dressed. Racing down the stairs they nearly hit Kaede and Rin as they walked out of the spare rooms to head for breakfast.

"Slow down you two." Kaede said with a laugh. "Breakfast won't be leaving this house unless it's in your tummy's." she said with a smile. Rin was already down the stairs laughing her head off at the two of them.

Breakfast went quick as Kagome and Sango ran out the door with buttered toast in their mouths and a Rockstar energy drink in hand. Souta and Kohaku followed behind with the same thing but with a bottled juice instead. "Come on! We have 20 minutes to get to school and I still have to drop you two off!" Sango cried out as they all jumped into her car.

"Hold on! You didn't even give me time to button my pants let alone put my shirt on straight!" Kohaku cried out at her. He pulled his arms out of his shirt and turned it the right way around as well as fully buttoning his pants.

"Yeah well...at least you didn't have ice-cold water dumped over your head and ice in your shorts." Souta muttered dully as he looked at Sango and Kagome with a small glare. The two girl's only giggled more as they turned on the music.

"Sango we gotta go..just don't hit anyone this time ok?" she whispered softly kissing her girlfriend on the cheek lovingly as Sango blushed a dark color.

"Kagomeeee..." Sango whined. "That's not fair! I couldn't see you!" A light pout covered her lips as she kept her eyes on the road. She didn't see Kagome cover her mouth to stop the small giggles that tried to escape. Sango kept muttering about the sun's glare from the flag pole hitting her eyes.

Pulling up into the Middle School, Kohaku and Souta jumped out and ran inside before their bell rang. The high school bell rang 10 minutes later than the Middle school.

Gunning it into the parking lot, Sango was somehow able to dodge all of the people exiting their own cars and heading into the building as she tried to find a parking space. Finding one in one of the furthest places from the school, the two girl's grabbed their packs and hightailed it towards the building. Barreling through the doors they ran down the halls, Kagome hanging onto Sango's pack to make it through without getting lost, and towards their lockers. Opening them up, they took a glance at the clock and cursed. Grabbing their books they slammed their lockers closed and took off to their classroom, as the hallways started to thin out.

Running into the room they made it into their seats just as the bell rang. A sigh of relief crossed their features as the teacher started to take roll. When she got to Kagome's and Sango she looked up. "Ah...Kagome, Sango, nice of you two to join us today. I expect you two to have your homework done by Friday." she said with a glare before starting class. "Everyone take out your notebooks, and copy EVERYTHING I do on the board." she said before writing on the chalk board.

Kagome laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes softly. She was slowly drifting off to sleep when something struck her back causing her to yelp in pain. Looking behind her, she spotted two preppy girls giggling as a pencil clattered to the ground.

Looking at her girlfriend as she yelped. Turning around she glared at the girl's behind her before running her hand over Kagome's back lightly to try to ease the pain. "Shh...lay your head down. You can copy my notes when we get back." she whispered into her ear before turning her attention back tot he board.

Kagome nodded and laid her head down onto her arms again. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a light sleep.

Sango looked at Kagome lovingly as she continued to take notes. She turned Kagome in her chair a bit so that she could hide her back from any more objects that were aimed for her, and so that Kagome could use her arm as a pillow. Leaning downs he gave her lover's forehead a kiss, and turned her attention back to the board.

Throughout the class, Sango kept blocking objects thrown at Kagome with either her own body or pretending to stretch or answer questions. The preps behind her were getting furious at the fact that they could not harm Kagome. _'Stupid followers...they are all alike. Maybe...maybe if Kagome will let me..or..won't find out..I can teach them a lesson.'_ she thought as the bell rang for the end of class.

Gently shaking Kagome awake she smiled softly when the girl grunted softly and tried to roll over. "Oh no you don't. Come on or I'll dump cold water on you as well...I won't mind one bit that I get to see through that white shirt of yours." she said with an innocent smile.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Sango in playful fear. "No thank you! I saw you put that ice in the cup to make it colder!" she said as she shivered involuntarily.

"I know...but Souta didn't so that's a good thing." she said with a smile. "That ice slipping down his shorts was just a bonus. Plus..it was so funny to see him sit up that fast and run around the room trying to peel off his wet shirt as well as get the ice out." A sigh escaped her lips. "Good times...good times."

Shaking her head, Kagome stood up and grabbed Sango's hand. "Come on Crazy. Lets get to our next class." she said with a soft smile before caressing the back of Sango's hand with her thumb and intertwining their fingers. "A...are you alright with..me..me doing this?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Sango gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes it's alright. You don't have to be scared. No one will hurt you on my watch." she whispered softly. That statement was nearly thrown out the window as someone shoved Kagome towards the lockers. Sango's first impulse was to grab Kagome and take the hit herself. Looking down to make sure Kagome was alright, Sango looked up angrily and saw the two people she hated most. "Naraku...Kikyou...what they hell do you think your doing?" she asked in a low voice as she glared at them. Gently she pulled Kagome tight to her body.

Naraku snickered and raised a clawed hand lazily. "Oh nothing much my dear Sango, just coming by to _visit_ with Kagome here." he said.

Nearly choking on the scent of cigarettes and some other drugs, Sango covered her nose. "Ah shut up ya bastard." she said as she tried to pull Kagome away.

"Oh but Sango dear..where do you think you are going with our play thing?" she asked in a cold voice as she racked her claw like nails across Kagome's arm and gently cut into Sango's as it trailed back.

Her anger grew more and more as these two talked. Pulling back her hand she slapped Kikyou hard enough across the face that it knocked her back into Naraku's arms. Picking Kagome up she ran down the hallway. Going into their next class she settled Kagome down in a chair and looked at the bleeding wound on her arm. "God damn sons of bitches." she muttered in a soft voice as she tried to stop the bleeding.

Kagome looked down sadly. "Y..you wouldn't have gotten hurt..i..if it weren't for me." she whispered softly as she tried to stop the bleeding as well. She felt gentle fingers go under her chin and start to lift her head up. Looking up into Sango's eyes she could see the love in them.

"Kagome..never say that again. I wanted to protect you and I'm glad I was able to. It wasn't your fault that those two are ass's that can't mind their own business." she said with a smile. Leaning down she kissed Kagome sweetly on the lips not caring who saw. "I love you Kagome." she whispered.

Kagome's eyes started to tear up and she quickly buried her head into Sango's chest. "P..Please do..don't leave me..ever!" she sobbed out. Looking up into Sango's magenta colored eyes with her own blue-gray, Kagome leaned up and kissed her girlfriend deeply pushing her tongue into her mouth. Faint whispers could be heard around them as they kissed. When they broke apart for air and looked around they got looks of both amazement, and anger from some of the kids. A dark blush covered their cheeks as they sunk into their chairs and tried to hide but smiled at each other non the less.

The next day would be hell for them...they knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx author's Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but my GF got me doing on a chapter. I hope ya like it cause I don't. I'll try to come up with something better I promise. Suggestions are welcomed and I might even use a few! Anyways. Catch up on MoonShadowz stories as well if you haven't already. I love you babe!


	10. Chapter 10 chill

Chapter

Revenge

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the school, the two lovers just smiled at each other happily. Sango was helping Kagome to stay upright, since it still pained her healing wounds. Arm wrapped lightly around Kagome's waist, with the younger girl gently leaning on Sango, two lived within their own world.

Heading down the hallway, they noticed a crowd gathering at a bulletin board. A huge poster with a picture covering most of it gathered anyone and everyone's attention. Whispers and low voices could be heard as the two girls walked towards the group. The crowd slowly parted for them as if they were carrying a plague. After they passed, they could hear soft whispers behind them.

"Um, Sango you might not want to read the poster." One of students said before Sango could fully read the poster.

"Why not?" she asked, pulling Kagome close, careful of the wounds on her back. "it's just something the Student Council put up for a promotion or something isn't it?"

"Um…..not exactly." He said, his gave flickering over to Kagome for a split second, but that simple motion was caught by Sango.

Her gaze hardened slightly, before she forcefully pushed the boy out of her way, along with the remaining people. As soon as she saw the poster, she froze, eyes widened in shock.

"I can't believe this." Spinning around, she glared at all that were around her. "Who here believes this shit?!" she asked, practically yelling.

"It's kind of hard not to believe it when you come to school with your arm around her." Someone muttered, but Sango caught the noise anyways.

"You don't know shit about her, so you have no right to say a thing. Who did this!?" she asked, nearly snarling.

"Sango…please. It's ok. Just leave it be." Kagome whispered softly, tugging on the older girl's arm. "Let's just go to class please. The pain is coming back with all this standing. Please…"

"Fine…but if I find out who did this, they will pay. Mark my words, they will pay dearly," she said ripping down the poster and throwing it into the garbage. Only the half the picture and words were still visible. It was of a very vulgar picture of Kagome, with the words _The dyke has corrupted….._below it.

Walking down the hallway, ignoring the stares of the others, Sango pulled Kagome into a gentle hug, running her fingers through her short hair. 'I'm sorry 'bout that hun." She whispered very softly into the silky hair, as she laid her cheek against it.

"It's fine Sango. I'm…"

"NO! Don't even say your used to it. I don't care, it's still wrong and you deserve better." She said kissing her cheek softly and heading towards their first class. "Are you sure your better? You should've stayed home today."

"No, I'll be fine as long as you're near me. I have gym last period today, but you're in my class, so I should be fine. Do you know what we're playing today?"

Sango paled slightly as she looked at the younger girl. "Um..if I remember right we should be playing dodge ball. Maybe if you get a note from the nurse you can get out of it. Or I could take you home before last period." She said getting slightly worried.

"I'll be fine Sango." Kagome whispered, putting on a brave face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sneering within some shadows, just around the corner of the two girls, a figure stood, muscles tense. Slowly they started to relax, as a very disastrous looking smile crossed their lips. "Soon, I will have my revenge against you even."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxElsewherexxxxx

"I will get you Kagome. You are nothing but a worthless orphan to me." Tsumi whispered as she sat in her jail cell. Dark eyes glared at the wall not three feet away from her. "I will get you, and make you pay very dearly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sneezed and let a shiver of fear run down her spine.

"what is it Kagome?" Sango asked softly as she looked at her girlfriend with loving eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I…I just felt as if I might die soon. But, I don't think it's anything to worry to much about." She said as she smiled at her lover. "Skipping gym sounds fun, but only if we go home and cuddle on your bed and watch movies."

"You got yourself a deal!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes yes, I know, very short and very useless, but I'm planning on fixing the other chap so the appearance isn't wrong at all. I only came up with the beginning to this chap. And that was while I was at work. I'll try to come up with idea's while I'm there and at school next week. Shouldn't be hard, since my best ideas are while I am at school. Gots a new laptop so I should be updating faster than before. Sorry it 

took me so long to just get this far. Had major writers block and if my dad caught me writing these, I was in deep trouble. I was forbidden to write anymore, but I could not disappoint my fans if I still have any.


	11. authors note

Hey everybody. Sorry bout not updating soon. Um…chapter 10 has been redone. Had some reviews stating that Kagome was looking like my other three stories instead of human. Thanks..i never noticed. Um. I should be updating more and I have an idea, just gotta figure out how to write it down. Hardest part about writing is the well…writing part. Anyways, my writers block is finally nearly almost gone, so I should be updating this story in a week or two. Best friends in about 2 weeks, and street to school in 3. That one will take longer because I gotta figure out some details about it to make it flow well. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of this. If I still have fans out there, thank you so much. Didn't mean to disappoint you all.


	12. Chapter 12 warning

Authors note before I begin my new chapter after MONTHS of not updating correctly.

Please read the chapter before this titled "Chill" because it is entirely different than the one that used to be there. I understand this is not my most popular story, (wish it kinda was) but I will try to update more (gonna use math class to think of ideas in. So boring) anyways. I hope you like my other stories and read those as well. Well...Please review, and try not to yell at me too bad. It's been such a long time and I've been trying to write my own book! (want to major in writing. Think I can do it?)

anyways...on with the story. Not my greatest but still a story that I must update so as to keep those who like it happy. Will be happy for any ideas you throw my way....well..almost anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talking"

_Thinking_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx On with the story xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 12.

Escape.

Kagome gently leaned up and kissed Sango on the cheek as they laid on the couch together, cuddled under a flannel blanket that Sango had grabbed when they got home.

"Hm...cute." Sango whispered as she stroked Kagome's short black hair. Grabbing the remote for the TV, she turned it on and came onto one of the movies that was on the FOX channel. Smiling, she pulled kagome close to her chest, being careful of her back, and placed her cheek on her head. "Hm...you feeling ok?

"With you here...I'm always ok. Do you think I should write a chapter again soon?" she asked.

"Oh, have you gotten to the part where the servant girl meets her prince charming?"

"No, but I can make it so..." she whispered, kissing Sango very gently on the lips. "My prince charming."

"Good. And he better be good looking like myself too." she said wrapping her arms around Kagome's slim waist a bit tighter as she nuzzled her hair a bit.

"Why do you assume that Prince Charming is based after you? It could be after Kohaku or Souta or Inuyasha!" she said naming one of her only friends.

"Ouch..that hurt love. Speaking of your doggy friend, what is he doing?"

"Still in school love, remember? We skipped it to come home and cuddle."

"Oh yeah...that's right."

"It's ok. I always knew you were slightly insane." Leaning in, she went to give Sango a kiss when their movie was interrupted by a news cast.

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you important news. A jail break just 10 miles South of Tokyo has just happened. Only one prisoner has been found missing. A woman by the name of Tsume Higurashi has been found missing in her jail cell earlier this morning when role call was taken. It is assumed that she left after laundry duty. If her whereabouts are found please call the police immediately. She is very dangerous and possibly armed. Thank you."_

Kagome just looked at Sango, eyes wide with fright. "What am I going to do?" she whispered in terror.

"Just stay calm love. Just stay calm...I'll think of something." she whispered holding onto Kagome with a tight hold.

"I really hope so. I don't want to get hurt again..or have you hurt."

"I know hun.. I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Elsewhere xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure moved through the trees clumsily, branches scratching at clothing, tearing it and skin away, leaving angry red markings. "I will get you...I will."

Moving through the trees, they headed for a hill that held many large houses with lots of property. In their hand was a slip of paper that was of a picture. On the back was some writing. "I will get you...and the other one to. You will pay for what you did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um..really short. I know. I have two really hard classes at school and they take up nearly all my time. This chapter really sucks..I'll try to get a better and longer one up as soon as possible.


End file.
